


There’s No I in Team...Idiot

by melday



Series: The Adventures of the Young Titans! [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DC Comics, Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Getting in Trouble, Super Sons - Freeform, Superheroes, Will update tags, Young Justice - Freeform, a lot..., this is what damian’s team should have been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melday/pseuds/melday
Summary: Damian recruits a team of middle school legacy superheroes/friends to form the next generation of heroes, but little do any of them know what they have in store for them.
Relationships: Irey West & Jai West, Jon Kent & Damian Wayne, Jon Kent & Kathy Branden, Kathy Branden & Maya Ducard & Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Series: The Adventures of the Young Titans! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Origins

Jon was nervous. He didn’t even know why he was so nervous. It was a week and a half before summer, and he was currently on a FaceTime call with Kathy. She was about to open a letter that could literally change her life, and Jon seemed to be way more nervous then she was. Kathy opened the letter, then he asked,

“Did you get in?” 

“Oh my god I did! Full scholarship!” 

Jon had encouraged Kathy to apply to he and Damian’s private school. She was hesitant and didn’t have a clue how she would even get there every day, but Jon’s parents had agreed to let her stay with them if she went.

“So are you gonna go?”

“Uh...I don’t know Jon, I’ve gotta go. You know, farm stuff, but am I still good to visit this weekend?” 

“Yeah of course Kath! Bye!”

“Bye Jon!” 

She certainly seemed a little hesitant about that, but Jon didn’t let it get to him too much, and she would be in Metropolis this weekend anyways.  
~~~  
Damian sat scribbling names on a piece of paper. He was supposed to make a lineup for his teen titans team, but he didn’t know who to ask. Damian had a few friends that he wanted on his team, but he didn’t have a clue of who else to put. He currently had Maya, Colin, and Suren as his teammates. He could add Jon, but he wasn’t really a teenager, and he could invite Maps, but she wasn’t exactly a superhero. Since he was a little short on people, he put their names on the list. Now that he had a decent amount of teammates, he planned on asking Jon if he had any ideas.

Damian picked up his phone and texted Jon.

Damian: Can you help me with something Kent?

Jon: Yeah sure! What’s up?

Damian: I need help finding people for a team.

Jon: Oh sure! Sounds fun.

Damian: Great. Come to Gotham.

Jon: Alright! I’ll be there in a minute!  
~~~  
Jon grabbed his bag and flew over to Gotham. He landed at the front door of Wayne Manor and knocked on the door. The sound of clatter and noise echoed through the door, and after a few moments Jon saw Damian open the door. 

Jon walked into the large front room of Wayne Manor. He followed Damian up the stairs into his room. Papers were sprawled across his desk and bed. They were mostly files, from what Jon could see, and on one there was a list of names.

“So, what team are you making?” Jon questioned.

“I am supposed to form a young superhero team.”

“Ah, I see. So who’s gonna be on it?” Jon questioned.

“That’s why you’re here Kent.” Damian said.

“Well you must have some ideas.” 

Jon looked over the list of names. It read:  
Maya Ducard  
Jon Kent  
Suren Darga  
Maps Mizogushi  
Colin Wilkes

“You put me on here?” Jon questioned

“As much as you get on my nerves sometimes Kent, you are good on the field and you would make a good teammates.” Damian said.

“So do you need to find more people?” Jon asked

“I’m trying to round out the team a little more.” Damian explained.

Jon grabbed some of the files. He looked over them and said,

“Well if you need a speedster, you could always add the West twins.”

“Good point.” Damian said.

“Oh and Arsenal’s daughter Lian. Then you’ll have an archer.” Jon said, still looking over the files.

“Great. Now do you have anyone else, you know, so we can have an even number.”

“Kathy!” He exclaimed, “You should put Kathy on the team!”

“You mean the girl who almost killed me?” Damian questioned.

“She was under Black’s control, and plus she helped you beat him.” Jon said defensively.

“She seems like bad news, we shouldn’t take any chances Kent.”

“Kathy’s my friend, and I won’t join if she isn’t on the team.” Jon said

“Fine.” Damian said.

“Should we just invite everyone here?” Jon questioned.

“It will be pretty hard to find all of them.” Damian said.

“Not when you have super hearing it won’t!” Jon exclaimed.  
~~~  
They called Colin and Maps. They both responded pretty quickly and made plans to come to Wayne Manor for whatever Damian’s weird announcement was. After both Jon and Damian called Maya at least five times each before she finally picked up. It had only been a month sense Jon had seen her during their trip with Kathy to Bizarro world. Maya also agreed to meet with Damian and Jon that next day. Maya was also able to get ahold of Suren, who also planned to go to Wayne Manor.

Damian got Dick to tell Wally to get Irey and Jai to come to, as neither of the boys knew the twins well. And they got Jason to tell Roy that his daughter should come as well.

Jon called Kathy, who as much as she disliked Gotham, agreed to come as well. Now that they had all of their potential teammates, they were ready to start the team.  
~~~  
The next day all of the kids showed up at Wayne Manor after school. All of them looked around at each other, most of them not knowing many of the others. They all sat on the couches the main living room of the large house. 

Only Jon and Damian knew why they were all at Wayne Manor with a bunch of other strange kids on a Friday after school. Damian explained that they were invited to join a young superhero team. They all looked around at the others. It’s not like many of them really knew each other.

“Wait, so you want all of us on a team together?” Irey questioned, not really sure about this whole situation.

“That would be the plan.” Jon said.

“Wait, you know about this too?” Kathy questioned.

“I literally have no clue who most of these people are Damian.” Suren said.

“Are we gonna play the name game of something?” Lian asked.

“I have things I need to be doing.” Maya said.

“Like spying on me?” Kathy questioned.

“That was one time blondie.” Maya snarked.

“Shut up!” Kathy yelled.

“So I assume they know each other.” Colin remarked.

“Guys, we shouldn’t argue.” Maps said calmly.

“So who’s in?” Jon asked.

“I’m down.” Lian said.

Jai and Irey looked at each other.

“Irey and I are in.” Jai declared.

“Sounds good Damian!” Maps exclaimed.

“Sure.” Colin said.

“Yeah not like I’ve got many other thing I wanna be doing, so I’m down.” Maya said.

“Suren?” Damian questioned.

“I don’t know. Probably won’t really fit in.” 

“Darga, you will be fine.”

“Okay, I’m in.” Suren declared.

Jon looked at Kathy and said, “What about you Kath? Are you in.”

“I can’t I have a farm to run, Jon.”

“Wait you run a farm?” Lian questioned.

“Yeah, I do, and it’s not like I can just run off and join some team.” Kathy said.

“Can’t your parents help?” Jai asked

“I run the farm by myself, and I know Damian doesn’t want me on this team anyways.” She said.

“How do you know that?” Colin asked.

“I’m a telepath.” Kathy said.

“I’m really sorry to bother everyone, but I can’t be on this team. Sorry Jon.” Kathy said before leaving.

“Okay, we can’t have the telepathic farm girl be the only one not to join.” Lian said.

“We could find someone to help run her farm maybe?” Jon asked Damian.

“No Kent, nine is plenty, and besides she has not exactly had the best track record.”

“No. I’m not joining unless she will.” Jon said firmly.

“Okay, I guess we are all going to Hamilton County.” Damian said unenthusiastically.

All of the kids were pretty excited. Most of them lived in a big city, so getting to go to the countryside wasn’t something that happened frequently. Jon led the way to Kathy’s farm, followed by eight other excited middle schoolers.

Irey zipped around the farm, while Maya and Damian were thoroughly unamused. Jon sped up to the entrance of the barn, where Kathy was standing moving some things out of the barn. Kathy was surprised by the kids that all just showed up in Hamilton. Damian walked up to her and said,

“Branden, I want to buy your farm.”

“Um, heck no Damian.” Kathy responded.

“Hear me out on this one, I would manage the finances and hire people to work on the farm, but you would still have the titles to the property.” Damian explained.

“And why do you suddenly want me on your team?” 

“Yeah Damian, this seems like an awful lot of work for some farm girl.” Suren said.

“Well this farm girl telepathically wiped the floor with robin earlier this year.” Kathy replied.

“Dang, didn’t think anyone could beat Damian Wayne.” Irey responded.

“Listen, we are not friends Branden, but you are good, and I want the best on this team.” Damian responded.

“Okay, deal, but only if we work together on this. I don’t want you taking over my farm.” Kathy said.

“Deal.” Damian and Kathy shook hands while the others looked around.

“Well, now that we all are on the team, and we are on a huge farm by ourselves, we should have some fun!” Irey exclaimed.

The ten kids spent their Friday afternoon running around the farm getting to know each other. The certainty all didn’t get along, and some of their history definitely gave good reason for it, but at least for now, they were all having the time of their lives. 

The team all went to a sandwich shop in the town square that was Jon and Kathy’s favorite. They sat on the roof of the barn and talked and laughed. The team watched the sunset and they took a picture to commemorate their first day as teammates. Even with all the chaos, secrets, and pain these kids had, at least for tonight they were happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids first weekend at the base.

The next weekend they all started officially working together. There base was a huge mountain right by the Happy Harbor beach. It was one of the coolest places they had ever seen. Damian showed all of them the inside of the base. The entrance was at the bottom of the mountain. The room they walked into was a large training room. Somehow there was natural light from windows on the back wall even thought there were none outside the mountain. All of the kids chalked it up to some type of secret justice league cloaking device.

The mountain had a library, dorms, a pool, a meeting room, and so much more. All of the kids loved the place and were excited to get started on some cases. They each picked a room, there were ten in total so they each got one, and then went to the living area for some mandatory team bonding. The past night was a really good time for all of them, but they didn’t really talk much about their hero personas.

They all sat down on the couches and rugs in the living room. They basically did the name game but with their powers and mentors, as they at least knew each other’s names. Whether they wanted to or not, they  
all knew each other’s secret identities too. That was one of the rules on their teams, everyone had to be open about that kind of stuff to the others.

“Okay, so I’m Lian, as you know. I’m and archer and my mentor is Red Arrow.”

“I’m Irey-”

“Why are we saying are names. I know all of your names.” Maya said.

“I just feels weird not to Maya! So I’m Irey. I’m a speedster and my mentor is the flash. Oh! And I go by kid flash.”

“Same for me, except for the name thing.” Jai said.

“I’m Jon. And I have all, or most, of Superman’s powers, and he’s also my mentor.”

“Damian Wayne. I am trained by Batman, and I have field and combat skills.”

“I’m Maps! I do detective and field work and I am not a superhero so I don’t really have a mentor.”

“I’m Suren. I do magic and stuff. That’s about it. I’m not really a hero either. My dad runs a cult so...”

“I’m Maya. I have field, combat, and stealth training, and I have cloaking tech. I go by Nobody in the field.”

“I’m Colin, and I go by Abuse. I have the ability to harness super strength and durability because I was injected with toxic venom.”

“I’m Kathy AKA beacon. I have telepathy and telekinesis, and I can make portals and blasts with my mind.”

“Wait so does everyone not have a mentor?” Lian asked.

“Not all of us are legacy kids.” Colin said.

They talked and messed around for about an hour until members of the justice league came to give a briefing to the newly formed team. Bruce Wayne walked up to them and said,

“Alright Young Justice listen up. You all need to get permission from your mentors to be on this team.”

Maps raised her hand.

“What if we don’t have a mentor.”

“Then ask your parents.”

“What if we don’t have parents?” Colin asked.

“Guardian then.”

“Don’t have one of those either.”

“Okay then, raise your hand if you don’t have a mentor.”

Five of them raised their hands.

“Now put your hand down if you have a parent or guardian who can sign your form.”

Maps put her hand down. The other four looked at each other.

“Okay then, do any of you have extended family that you are in contact with?”

“My dad was an assassin and died and I can’t find my mom. My grandpa is also an assassin that I can’t find and is maybe dead.” Maya said.

“I don’t think I have any family outside of my dad, but he’s a cult leader, so I think that’s probably not an applicable option.” Suren explained.

“I live in a group home, and the person running it hates me with a passion and definitely doesn’t know that I’m a superhero.” Colin said.

“All of my family died during my planets invasion.” Kathy said quietly.

“Alright then. Colin, you live in a group home in Gotham, right?”

“Yes sir.” 

“I will find you a better home through the Wayne foundation.”

“Suren, Maya, and Kathy, right?” He he’s gestured to the three kids, “Do the three of you just live on your own?”

“Yeah, I travel a lot and crash at my dad’s old safe houses.” Maya explained.

“I just stay wherever I can find.” said Suren.

“I run a farm in Hamilton County.” Kathy said nervously. She had met Mr. Wayne once, and was thoroughly terrified of him.

“Okay, I will sort something out for the three of you then, because all three of those violate several child endangerment laws.”

“I’m perfectly safe.” Maya snarked.

“Me too.” Suren agreed.

“Yeah, you can have my farm over my dead body.” Kathy declared.

“We will work something out later then.”

Bruce went on about rules and missions for another half hour. After that, Bruce left a stack of case files and notes for the team. He explained that someone from the league would brief them about their cases tomorrow, and he left them to bonding. Stephanie and Cassandra showed up to watch the kids and make sure they didn’t destroy the base on their first night. They all unpacked their stuff, as they were all planning on staying here on weekends.

The whole team, and Steph and Cass, made milkshakes and hung out. It wasn’t anything crazy, but there was a lot planned for tomorrow. The kids went to their rooms and went to sleep, all excited for the next day.

Early that next morning, they were awoken by the speaker system telling them to get to the training room. They had to each get full evaluations of their powers and their physical and mental health. Each of them sparred with each other, had reflex tests, and field assessments.

All of them had to take specialized tests based on their powers and previous training, and they all had to do some tests as a team.  
After many hours of training whether they wanted to admit it or not, everyone on the team was exhausted. 

“I know this is tiring, but if you’re going to go on missions, then you have to be ready.” Dinah said while the team was drinking some water off the side of the sparring mat.

They all went home before dinner that Sunday, tired but happy. They told their parents about their exciting first weekend and looked over all of their introductory papers. The twins were back in Keystone with their mom and dad. Maps, Damian, Maya, Colin, and for the time being, Suren were all back to Gotham. Lian rushed back to Star City to tell her dad about her weekend. And Jon and Kathy went to Metropolis, as she was still going to spend their Monday off with Jon. All of them were nervous, but excited about their new team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you though/if you have any suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New team dynamics and getting in trouble with the Justice League...

The week had passed slowly, and it was now Thursday. Maya, Kathy, and Suren were sitting outside of the Justice League meeting where they were deciding what to do with the three of them. Bruce was working on placing Colin with a better family in Gotham, but Maya, Kathy, and Suren were all kids living by themselves. They sat and talked for a little while until they were called into the room. They took a seat in the back of the room before they were called forward. The three were mildly intimidated by how official the meeting was, but they didn’t let it bother them.

The three of them were told that they were each going to have to stay with a member of the Justice League. Kathy was going to stay with Jon in Metropolis, Maya would be staying with Irey and Jai in Central City, and Suren with Lian in Star City.

All three were less then happy to have to uproot their lives, but they were told is was only a temporary solution since the Justice League didn’t want them to be living on their own. They were excused from the meeting and were sent off to pack up their things.

None of them actually planned to follow the directions given to them though. Kathy was completely self sufficient, and even had extra money left over after buying all of the basic needs for her and her farm. Maya had lived on her own for awhile now, and picked up jobs for some spare cash. Suren didn’t need any help. He was trained by the leader of a cult, and was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.  
~~~

That weekend, the whole team met again. They had training all weekend and still weren’t allowed to go out on the field as a team. After training, they all wandered around the base, getting a feel for their new part time home. 

The alarms started going off in the base. Everyone ran to the meeting room to see what the problem was. There was a message from the justice league,

“All of you need to report to the Hall of Justice. Now.”

“Okay, we’ve been a team for a whole week. What did we do?!” Maya asked.

“Oh god I knew we were gonna mess something up.” Colin said.

“Wow. You had a lottttt of faith in us.” Kathy said sarcastically.

“Guys! We need to go!” Maps exclaimed.

“How are we going to get there?”

“Well...Jai and I can run people. If someone will tell me where we’re going.” Irey said.

“Well...Kath and I could always fly everyone.”

“Are we seriously having a debate about how to get there? Let’s go!” Maya said.

“Where are we going?” Irey asked.

“The Hall of Justice.” Damian said.

“Yeah, I know, but like...where. You can’t exactly punch that into a GPS.” Irey quipped.

“Oh. My. God.” Jai said.

“Alright, let’s go.” Jon said, looking at Kathy.  
He grabbed Irey, Damian, Maya, and Suren, and Kathy got the rest. 

The Hall of Justice was as intimidating as they expected. The kids weren’t really allowed in there unless specifically told so.

“On a scale of one to ten, how screwed are we?” Lian asked.

“Well, seeing that we somehow haven’t had any missions or done anything as a team, but are still in trouble. So, Harper, we are very much “screwed” as you call it.” Damian responded.

All of the kids sat outside the Hall of Justice. They were sitting there for almost a half hour before being called in.

“Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.” Jon muttered under his breath.

“The three of you who we’re supposed to move in with a host family, what happened?” Martian Manhunter asked the kids.

“I’m working on it.” Maya said.

“You we’re supposed to talk with your hosts, and none of you did so.”

“Well I don’t see the point. Why do we have to move in with people? I run a farm and make enough to make ends meet. I even have a savings account!” Kathy explained.

“And how old are you?” Batman asked her.

“Eleven.”

“That is exactly my point.”

“Fine.” She said.

“The other two. Darga? Nobody?”

“It’s never gonna happen.” Maya said.

“Me neither.” Suren agreed.

“You have to live with someone or else you can’t be on the team.” Wonder Women explained

“We can live in a safe house in Gotham, and every day we can give D-err...Robin an update on how we are, and if we need anything, he can help us.” Maya explained.

The League looked at each other for a moment.

“Fine,” Batman said, “but if either of you slip up even a bit, a new living situation will have to be discussed, and you will be suspended from the team until we figure out what your situation would be.” 

“Cool.”

“Can we leave now?” Jai asked.

“Yes.”

~~~

They all hung around the tower for the rest of their Saturday. Training was in the morning and early afternoon so they had the rest of the day free. Colin, Lian, Jon, and Kathy were sitting on the floor. Colin was braiding Kathy’s hair, and Lian was trying to catch popcorn in her mouth while the other three were laughing. Suren, Maya, and Damian were talking on the couches. Irey and Jai were off making some food, and Maps was with them. Everyone was having a good time, and they were all getting along.

No one was there to oversee them, so they were free to do whatever they wanted. The whole team decided to make dinner together. They all brought food from home, so they had plenty at the base. Everything seemed fine, until they smoke detector started going off. 

“Guys...I think something’s burning.” Irey said.

“Yeah that’s pretty obvious!” Maya exclaimed.

They tried to put out the fire without their powers first. Their attempt was spectacularly bad, and Jon had to use his freeze breath. He ended up freezing the entire oven and stove, along with a good portion of the kitchen wall. Lian, who was on the floor above the rest grabbing something from her room, ran in yelling to the rest of the team,

“Guys, I think we have a problem!” 

“We know! The crisis has been averted!” Jai said back.

“No. I don’t think it has. Come upstairs.”

The rest of the team went up to the next floor, where the bathroom was entirely flooded and water was rushing out of a broken pipe.

“Alright. Who broke the pipe?” Damian asked.

“It wasn’t me!” Lian exclaimed.

“Suspicious much?” Suren asked.

“Shut up!”

“You shut up!”

“I bet it was Kent. He has super strength after all.”

“Was not!”

They argued on for a minute as to who broke the pipe, until another part of the pipe bust and sprayed water onto all of them. Directly after that, an alert rang on the coms system. The were all thinking roughly the same thing at that moment. They were so screwed...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These kids get in trouble a lot lol

After yet another another lecture from the Justice League, they all packed up and went home for the week. None of them were any closer to going out on the field as a team, which majorly sucked, and they couldn’t go twenty minutes without arguing about something. They came back the next weekend to see Dinah there.

“You guys are going to prove that you can work on some cases this weekend.”

All of the kids were a little shocked, but also really excited. They definitely weren’t expecting that in the slightest.

“What does that mean?” Lian asked.

“We are going to do full assessment of each of your skills and then you are going to take a field test. If all of you pass, then you’re cleared to work.”

“Well it’s not like we’re gonna fail,” Colin said before shooting the rest of the team a look, “right guys?”

“I will let you pick the order you go in for the individual evaluation.” Dinah said.

They all huddled together. They discussed it for a moment before Damian said, “Maya will go first, then Kent, and after that Harper. We still haven’t figured out the rest.” 

“Great, then the three of them can follow me, and then I’ll bring three more in once they’re done.” 

She left with Lian, Maya, and Jon while the others took a seat on the meeting room floor.

“I wonder what the test is like.” Maps said to the rest of the team.

“Well, I do have a way we can see what’s going on in there.”

“Nope. Don’t even try it. We can’t get in trouble again.” Irey said.

“Fair point.” Kathy said.  
~~~

The test was difficult. They had 15 minutes to take a written field test and then they had an examination specifically designed for each of them. Maya had to dodge some projectiles, then go through the room without setting of any of the sensors placed there and finally, she had to do a combat test. Lian had to hit targets while avoiding the fake civilians that were placed in her way, and also had a combat test. Jon had to test each of his powers and was given strength and agility assessments.

“So are we good to go?” Lian asked.

“Yeah. You’re all good.” Dinah said to the kids.

The rest of them went, each having specialized tests designed to assess their skills.No one truly thought the team as a whole would pass. 

Next up, they had a group evaluation. It wasn’t anything physical, but instead purely strategy. Their scenario was that all the other heroes were off world or unable to assist and they were earth’s sole defense. During that time, the team encountered a deadly race of aliens trying to take over earth. They had 30 minutes to work as a team to figure out what their plan of action was to take them down.

“Anyone else feel like this is kinda like an escape room?”

“Harper. We do not have time for this.”

“Okay, so first off, Beacon would telepathically link to one of the aliens to try and figure out their plan of attack, right?” Maps asked.

“Yeah sounds good.” Irey said.

“Should we talk to them?” Jai asked.

“Talking to the things trying to kill us...super great idea.” Maya said, voice laced with sarcasm.

“Well Dinah said they wanted to kill us, not that they were trying to. So reasoning might not be a bad first step.” Colin said.

“I think trying to take over earth is trying to kill us enough, Colin!”

“Well, then we could have Jon take out the ships’ engines.” Kathy suggested.

“Like Kent could do that, he still has trouble flying.” Damian remarked.

“What are you gonna do, throw a batterang at them?”

Their back and forth conversations went on for another 27 minutes, until they finally had a plan.

“Okay,” Kathy began explaining, “we are gonna first attempt to drive them away before they attack, and if that doesn’t work, we will evacuate certain locations and fight them off at those spots using whatever means necessary and attempt to take out whole ships should they become violent.”

“Alright,” Dinah said to the girl, “but what happens if they just start bombing the whole planet?”

Kathy looked back at her teammates, Damian interjected, “Well then there isn’t much we can do about that, now is there.”

Lian cut him off, “evacuate as many people as possible, is what he meant to say.”

“Well then, I think I have all I need to bring to the league meeting. I will be in touch in a few hours.” Dinah then left their base.

Maya then asked, “Kathy, what are our chances?”

“50-50.” The girl replied.

And now they just had to wait.  
~~~  
“Black Canary, how did they do?” Green Lantern asked.

“Well they weren’t perfect by far, and need to work a lot better as a group, but they show a lot of promise.”

Their scores were displayed on the board, along with all of the notes taken during their evaluations.

“I’m honestly not sure they’ll make it past six months without killing each other.” Green Lantern commented.

“I think the best way to have them improve and become better at teamwork is to just let them be on a team together. They’ll work it out.” Flash said in the back.

“I agree.” Green arrow interjected.

“I feel like they have the potential to be great, but I’m just not sure if they will really be able to get there.” Batman stated.

“These kids are children of superheroes, children of villians desperately trying to prove themselves, or kids without much family wanting to show everyone they don’t need a legacy to be great, and I think all three of those types of people will work extremely hard to be the best they can be.” Superman explained to the League.

They all talked for awhile longer trying to figure out what the plan would be for the team, and after much argument, they came to a verdict.

“So, I’ll give them a call then.” Black Canary said before leaving the room.

Four hours later and the anxious superheroes were getting impatient. There had been no call or really any information about their results. Most of the kids had taken to sitting around the common room trying to kill time. Then, they got a call on their communications system. 

“Okay Young Justice,” 

All the kids were hoping that they would get the clear. Sure, they hadn’t gotten off to the best start, but they all wanted this more then anything.

“You guys have the all clear.”

“Thank you, Dinah.” Damian said on the call line.

“Young Justice is kinda unoriginal, shouldn’t we have our own team name?” Irey asked.

“Well...how do we feel about the Young Titans, sense not that many of us are actually teens?” Jon asked to the now official team.

“Isn’t that just stealing the names from two teams now?” Kathy interjected.

“Well, it’s not like they copyrighted it. There have been what, five robins?” Suren added.

“Fair point.” Lian replied.

“Alright then...Young Titans...are you ready for your first mission?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the first chapter! Feedback highly appreciated, and feel free to let me know what you like/dislike/want to see in future chapters!


End file.
